1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to methods and apparatus for infrared suppression in general, and to methods and apparatus for decreasing the exhaust temperature of a marine vessel power plant in particular.
2. Background Information
Marine power plants produce exhaust products typically in a temperature range of 350–1800° F. In most applications, the exhaust products are passed through a sizable duct (typically referred to as a “stack”) and released to the environment. Once released to the environment, the thermal energy dissipates. A problem with releasing thermal energy directly to the environment is that the marine vessel emits a substantial, undesirable thermal signal.
What is needed is a method and apparatus for suppressing the thermal signal of a marine vessel.